Vengeance Comes Now
by Paradosso
Summary: AU Post-Titan War: The Gods tower over the earth dispassionately, like some grand bird of prey watching the world pass by below, and they believe they are safe. When Percy Jackson brings them the consequence of their actions, what will happen?


**Vengeance Comes Now**

**AU Post-Titan War: The Gods tower over the earth dispassionately, like some grand bird of prey watching the world pass by below, and they believe they are safe. When Percy Jackson brings them the consequence of their actions, what will happen?**

**Prologue**

Percy Jackson kneeled low, his head bowed as the Gods sat upon their thrones, contemplating his fate.

"He cannot be allowed to exist," Zeus insisted, gripping the arms of his throne so tightly that his knuckles grew pale.

"And pray tell, oh great Zeus, why Perseus cannot continue to live?" Apollo asked, glaring at his father.

"You of all people should realize that the male's actions were unforgivably deplorable," Athena argued, her eyes darkening, "you have committed enough of those actions yourself."

"What exactly did he do?" Hermes inquired, twirling his caduceus around.

Zeus's face grew beet red, "He concocted a plan which killed the whole of six cabins at Camp Half-Blood, including three huntresses!"

Percy scoffed, "I don't believe saving your royal asses was considered treason, but y'know I guess we might read from diff'rent dictionaries."

"_Boy_, it would be wise to keep your lips sealed, lest you lose them." Artemis sneered, her eyes blazing as she glared at me.

"Oh, and what'll you do? You know that you owe me. After all, I took the **goddamn sky** for you."

"ENOUGH!" Poseidon bellowed, standing from his throne, "We will handle this business like civilized individuals, not Neanderthals! Take a fucking vote!"

"Fine," Zeus grumbled, "all in favor of Perseus remaining at Camp Half-Blood, raise a hand."

Three hands were raised; those of Apollo, Hermes, and Aphrodite.

"It's settled, then. Perseus will be banished to Tartarus."

"WHAT?" Athena shrieked, "Father, that punishment is much too harsh for what happened."

"Silence! Hold your tongue, Athena. It is not your place to speak." Zeus responded.

The Olympians began to grip their thrones as the throne room began to crack, a powerful gust of wind dragging the son of Poseidon into Tartarus.

**(*_*)**

**Three Years Later**

Percy woke up on the floor of his tent, a cold bead of sweat rolling down his back as his eyes scanned his makeshift campsite.

He slowly crept to his feet, his hand blindly groping for his sword. A growl alerted him to a wolf outside his tent, and he smiled, "Showtime."

He strolled out of his tent, fully aware of the archers and canines there to kill him, "You got my message."

"I did." Artemis walked into the clearing, staring at the demigod with disdain.

"So Zeus knows I'm back," Percy replied, already holding the answer.

"No."

"Hmm? Was that a no?" Percy asked, losing pace as the huntress grew smug.

"No, Perseus, I didn't tell my father." Artemis spoke, a smirk hinting in her expression.

Perseus scowled, attempting to regain control of the situation, "So, you've stepped into the stage where you're not Zeus's lap dog. Interesting."

Artemis breathed in, changing the subject, "Wyoming? You chose to come to Wyoming? This is where you'll make your big return?"

"Nothing ever happens in Wyoming. I'll have the element of surprise. It was either that or Utah."

A growl came from behind Percy, "Enough banter. What did you come back for?"

"You brought the she-wolf, Arty? I'm touched."

"Answer the question Percy," Thalia spoke, stepping out of her hiding spot.

"My friends call me Percy." He responded, taking out a box of cigarettes, "You mind? It's a filthy habit, but I picked up a few things in The Pit."

Artemis rushed forward, knocking the packet out of his hands, her breath heavy in his face, "You fall into Hell for three years, and you come back making jokes? What do you want?"

Percy stood straight, staring down at her, "Princess I have seen shit that would make Zeus beg. I've done things which would send you running for Rhea so fast your head would fucking spin. If you wanna dance, I can fucking tango."

Thalia ran at the demigod, sending a fist at him. Percy caught her wrist, throwing her back as he picked up a knife. Artemis charged, sending a kick toward his midsection. Lupa leapt in as well, claws and fangs gleaming as she attacked Perseus.

Percy stepped out of Artemis's range, though he could not evade the she-wolf as she came crashing down on him.

Perseus rolled onto his side, sending Lupa into the dirt. He got to his feet, narrowly avoiding a knife swipe from Artemis.

Kicking out with his right foot, he clipped her thigh, forcing her into retreat.

As the hunters began to invade the campsite, Jackson turned and fled.

**(*_*)**

Annabeth gasped, sitting up in the now-empty Poseidon cabin. She pulled on a top, running out of Cabin 3 in denim shorts as she attempted to check the time.

It was around ten, and breakfast was already over. Her cabin was in archery at the time, but as she was an Immortal Camper, she was not required to attend all of her daily activities.

Her vision turned black as two hands covered her eyes, "Guess who," a voice whispered as it planted chaste kisses along her neckline.

"Hey Luke," she replied, turning around to kiss the son of Hermes.

"You were gone this morning…" she spoke staring into his eyes.

"You slept in. You don't want breakfast, hey that's fine, but I need my eggs and bacon to wake me up in the mornin'."

"Hey Chase." A raspy voice called to her, "stop sucking face and hug me."

"Thalia!" Annabeth ran to her best friend, wrapping her arms around her neck, "why are the hunters here?"

"We've got some news fer Chiron," the huntress spoke, turning back toward the center of camp, "c'mon, we'll tell you more in the Big House."

Thalia led the way into the rec room, sitting back in her seat and propping her feet on the table, making Annabeth giggle at her brashness.

"Why the Hades 'm I here?" Clarisse demanded, sending a pointed look at the lieutenant of Artemis.

"Omega Trident." Thalia replied, eliciting a gasp from the veteran campers.

"He's back?" Annabeth asked, a perplexed expression adorning her face.

"Yup." She replied, leaning back in her chair.

"Someone wanna let the rest'a us know what's going on?" Drew, the Aphrodite counselor, asked.

"You remember Percy, right?" Annabeth asked.

"The traitor who was banished after the Titan War." Drew summed up.

"He's back." Thalia cut in.

"Does anyone know what he plans to do?" Annabeth asked, trying to gain more information on the situation regarding her ex-boyfriend.

"Nope. He escaped when we engaged. Now no one has any idea where he is. Artemis is currently looking for him, and Zeus has Athena and Ares searching as well."

Chiron dismissed the other counselors, calling Annabeth back into the room, "What do you think Perseus plans to do?"

"I don't know, Chiron. I just don't know."

**(^_^)**

Jason and Reyna approached the Little Tiber, the rest of the Camp Jupiter steadfast at their heels. A stranger in a dark cloak approached their borders, "Introduce yourself, _peregrinus_!" Reyna commanded.

The stranger threw off his cloak, revealing a black-haired teenager wearing torn jeans, a dark purple tee, and sandals, but still did not reply. Reyna drew her sword, crying out, "_Parata_!"

Several archers drew their bows, firing a volley of flaming arrows at the son of Neptune.

Perseus flicked his wrist, a wall of water condensing and guarding him from the arrows, "I'd hoped it wouldn't come to this!" He called.

Jason charged forward, meeting Perseus in combat. He broke through the wall of water, sending his sword at Percy's neck at an arc.

Percy ducked, lashing out at Jason and meeting his chest plate with a mighty clang, though the sheer force of the blow knocked him backward into the river.

Reyna yelled out a battle cry, rushing forward to engage the demigod. He met her halfway, leaping across the river, and swinging his sword overhead. Percy's sword collided with Reyna's dagger, the force driving her back as he pressed down.

"What's wrong praetor?" He asked as Reyna fell back. Jason raced forward, but was quickly dealt with as Percy slashed at him, drawing a gash in the son of Jupiter's cheek.

Percy dashed forward, leaping into the air and stabbing a camper in the throat. Another swung at Percy, but the son of Poseidon parried, sending a closed fist to his throat and collapsing the boy's windpipe.

"Perseus, STOP!"

The demigod turned round, unsuccessful in an attempt to cover a scoff, "I was wond'ring what it would take to get some proper recognition. How've you been _Poseidon_?"

"Perseus, you need to calm down." Poseidon spoke, stepping toward his estranged son.

Perseus let out a mirthless laugh, "You're about three fucking years late, dad."

"I did what I thought was right." Poseidon replied, trying to calm the situation.

"WHAT YOU THOUGHT WAS RIGHT?!" Perseus threw down his sword, "You did what you thought would keep Zeus from kicking your ass around Olympus!"

"You wouldn't understand!" Poseidon exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Then make me! What was so important that you would send me to the pit?"

Instead of replying, Poseidon just shook his head.

"Exactly."

**( _ )**

Artemis stood up, groaning and rubbing her eyes, "Athena, even I'm not up this early."

"It doesn't matter." Athena spoke, "I've made contact. Perseus was spotted at the Roman camp. He couldn't have gotten far."

"No," a new voice says, "not far at all."

Perseus is leaning back against a large mahogany tree, his hands tucked into his hoodie pockets.

Wetting his lips, he continues, "I've come with a proposition."

"We don't want anything you have to offer." Artemis bluntly cut him off.

"I can assure you that this is in your interest as well. As you may have guessed, I am planning to wage war on Olympus. If you stand down, I will promise your children, an' hunters," he added as an afterthought, "refuge and safety from the war. I am extending this offer to any halfblood or god who may enjoy a safehaven from the war. However, if they do interfere, lethal force will be used. See ya around."

Snapping his fingers, the halfblood vanished as Athena lunged at him.

Arriving at his campsite, Perseus nodded to his lieutenant who sat on a tree branch, languidly firing arrows at a target twenty five feet away.

As he approached his tent, a recruit ran up to him, saluting with quick, mechanical movements, "Sir! Chiron has sent two groups of seven to search for us sir! How do we proceed, sir?"

"Chiron is up to old tactics. Do not use lethal force against the children of Apollo. You may cause permanent damage to Ares's bastard children."

The recruit, Bastion, Percy thinks, ran off to inform the other troops of the orders.

**(!_!)**

"Poseidon."

"Brother."

"You should have killed the boy."

"I have already condemned my son to Tartarus once, and will not do it again. If there is a war to be waged against him, I will not take part."

"You may not have a choice." Artemis entered the room, carrying a note, "Dear Olympians," she read, "As you may know, I am tearing your fortress down. Any halfbloods or gods who do not wish to fight can seek refuge, but I have a list of those who must. Luke Castellan, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, Reyna, Leo Valdez, Poseidon, Zeus, Athena, Ares, Artemis. If one of the names mentioned tries to escape my judgment, they will be hunted and dealt with. Permanently. Pick a side, Olympus. **Vengeance comes now**."

**I decided to start a new story since I lost the files for TDP. Hope y'all like. May contain some dark!Percy in here, but that's something you can decide for yourself if you want to read. This was just a prologue, so expect longer chapters with my next updates.**

**REVIEW**

**Paradosso**


End file.
